Bella durmiente
by Katie-mee
Summary: Se puede reparar coche cuando se estropea, a veces solo hay que buscar dónde falla el mecanismo y cambiar una pieza o recolocarla para que todo vuelva a funcionar, pero no es tan fácil reparar a las personas para que funcionen como quisieras. SADSTUCK - Blind Rage


**NA: Ok, este es mi fic para el reto de ****Sburb Session -Ap13, Sadstuck, GamzeexTerezi y no sé qué más decir... **

**( he hecho un edit... y es que me he dado cuenta de que había una palabra repetida... SOOORRY) **

Se puede reparar coche cuando se estropea, a veces solo hay que buscar dónde falla el mecanismo y cambiar una pieza o recolocarla para que todo vuelva a funcionar, pero no es tan fácil reparar a las personas para que funcionen como quisieras. Piensas en ello mientras caminas por encima del suelo de linóleo, piezas nuevas para tu relación con Karkat y piezas nuevas para Terezi, así todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

Antes, ese tiempo que se difumina entre tu preadolescencia y la semana pasada. Karkat era tu mejor amigo y Terezi tu novia, supones que ambos siguen siendo lo que eran, pero no del mismo modo. Karkat está demasiado enfadado como para aparecer en tu casa y gritarte que te levantes de tu siesta de seis horas y Terezi no está en condiciones de nada.

Te paras frente a la puerta con el 413, ¿no es irónico? Ese es su número favorito. Das un suspiro, no quieres estar allí, no tienes por qué y además te hace sentir infinitamente incómodo. Vacilas respecto a entrar o no y entonces sale una enfermera, te ratifica que no hay ningún visitante en la habitación en ese momento. Hasta ayer pensabas que si no la veías no tenías porque afrontar la situación, pero Karkat fue a verte y te lo dejó todo muy claro, así que respiras hondo, abres la puerta y das tres pasos hacia adelante.

Ahí está Terezi, pelirroja, pecosa y a pesar de estar sumida en ese sueño tan profundo puedes ver esa mueca de burla que siempre tiene en la cara. Piensas un poco en vuestra relación y te preguntas por qué motivo ella decidió salir contigo en vez de con Karkat, Vriska o Dave, ellos tres eran la opción más probable, y aunque en el fondo sabes que la opción más probable nunca ha pegado con ella nunca pensaste que ella y tú realmente funcionarais como lo hacíais.

La primera vez que os enrollasteis tal vez fue por aburrimiento en un viaje a un camping de montaña, y después de aquello sus visitas a tu casa se hicieron más y más frecuentes, hasta que prácticamente vivía allí.

Al principio ni tan siquiera fumaba, solo se sentaba a tu lado y te hablaba durante horas, molestándose cuando estabas demasiado puesto como para enterarte de lo que decía, después se decidió a fumar contigo porque quería comprender mejor por qué estabas tan enganchado. Y con el tiempo un día te dijo que quería que experimentarais juntos otras cosas de las que tú ya habías probado solo. Antes de que ella lo dijera tampoco habías pensado en ofrecérselas, formaban parte del negocio para sobrevivir que te habías montado, pero no tiene importancia porque todas las veces fue un putísimo milagro. Ella creía tenerlo controlado y a ti te parecía bien.

Te ríes pensando en eso y la voz de Karkat viene a tu cabeza. "Es tu puta culpa" dice, " tú le has hecho esto".

Karkat, tu mejor amigo, tu colega, el tipo que desde tiempos inmemoriales se presentaba en tu casa para que fueras con todos vuestros amigos en vez de quedarte en casa comiendo Doritos y fumando marihuana, él, se presentó ante ti ayer. Tú tratabas de pensar en qué ibas a hacer con las cosas de Terezi, que todavía siguen en tu casa, y te dijo todas esas bonitas palabras, esas y un seguido de insultos por no haber pisado en aquella habitación de hospital a ver a tu novia en coma.

No dudaste en decirle que no era tu culpa, y después de todo, y aun que **no tengas oportunidad de retractarte**, te da igual. Tampoco lo harías si pudieras. No es tu putísima culpa y no lo será, otra cosa es que te dieras cuenta que no puedes evitar la situación fingiendo que Terezi se ha ido de viaje a las Maldivas en vez de estar en el hospital de las afueras, tumbada en una camilla soñando con dicho viaje. Porque te gusta pensar que al menos está soñado algo.

Tal vez sí está soñando con un viaje a una isla paradisíaca, como te dijiste a ti mismo que estaba a lo largo de toda la semana pasada. Tal vez tú estás ahí y miráis las estrellas en la arena y tenéis sexo que después se convierte en tener sexo en la ducha, porque al final siempre acababais en la ducha, en el sofá o en el suelo. Es absurdo como tal vez vuestra relación solo se basa en altas dosis de sustancias químicas naturales o no. Y por eso te resulta tan incómodo verla ahí tumbada, como una bella durmiente esperando a que alguien la bese. Ese alguien deberías ser tú, pero tú no eres un príncipe azul, ni tan siquiera uno violeta o algo parecido a la idea idílica del caballero que salva doncellas.

Solo la miras y piensas en lo mucho que la echas de menos a pesar de que a veces las tratases de forma cruel. Tampoco es que lo hicieras a propósito, a veces tus actos son complicados de comprender y es que se te van de las manos. Ella lo sabe...

Si tu consciencia pudiera ponerse en _mode on_ te preguntarías si es poco correcto besarla, o tocarla, pero lo que te preguntas es si sentiría algo. Pasas tu mano por encima de la sábana donde está su muslo y te das cuenta de que en realidad no quieres hacer eso, sería como follarse a un cadáver o usar una muñeca hinchable, y para eso ya tienes aquella que te regaló por tu cumpleaños.

— Siempre tienes ganas — le dices en voz alta y de forma irreflexiva al recordar que te la entregó con una nota que decía "para cuando yo no tenga ganas". Y es cierto porque realmente ni la habías sacado de la caja para ver que aspecto tenía hasta la semana pasada.

Decir unas pocas palabras hace que sientas que hay muchas cosas que te gustaría decirle antes de marcharte y te sientas en la silla que hay justo al lado de la camilla. Sigues mirándole la cara, y con los dedos resigues sus labios que están completamente resecos. No sabes ni por dónde empezar, ni cómo decirlo, así que le coges la mano, que también está ligeramente áspera, y te quedas mirando su piel y la textura de esta.

Tal vez han pasado dos segundos como podrían haber pasado dos horas, empezaste pensando en qué ibas a decir, pero tu cabeza se fue hacia otro lado y te encuentras ahí parado.

— Terezi... — dices sin pensarlo, y entonces parece que tu boca habla por si sola y que realmente ese tiempo que has estado ausente solo procesabas información —. Tienes que despertarte, ¿qué pasa si tiro tus cosas y sin darme cuenta también tiro algunas mías? Soy muy torpe para eso — suspiras sin saber por qué has dicho todo eso y finalmente dices lo que has estado pensando desde que está así —. Te necesito, no puedo poner nada en orden sin ti.

Seguramente aun que ella estuviera ahí nada estaría en orden realmente, pero ella sabría dónde está todo. Como aquella vez en la que no encontrabas tu camiseta favorita y ella la sacó de debajo de un montón de ropa vieja para donar porque sabía que la habías puesto ahí por error.

Te levantas decidido y dices que besarla no es lo mismo que meterle mano, después de todo tiene los labios resecos y ni tan siquiera piensas en meterle la lengua en la boca. Así que lo haces, te acercas a su boca, cierras los ojos y piensas en el cuento de la bella durmiente, rozas tus labios con los suyos y te separas imaginando que a los dos segundos abrirá los ojos y te dirá con un suspiro"has tardado mucho, como siempre", pero no lo hace.

Te decepcionas un poco y te sentirías idiota e infantil de pensar en ello, pero nunca piensas tanto en tus actos o sentimientos como para eso.

Durante unos instantes más la miras fijamente a la vez que piensas que ya es hora de irte, que puede que vuelvas, pero que ya has pasado suficiente tiempo en ese lugar. Piensas en tomarte algo para relajarte y dormir un rato, pero entonces te parece que parpadea. No sabes si realmente lo ha hecho o estas flipando, pero llamas a la enfermera de forma nerviosa pulsando el botón casi dos veces por segundo.

La mujer aparece con una rapidez propia de emergencia y parece algo agitada, pero no más que tú.

— Se ha movido, se ha movido, se ha movido — repites constantemente como un loro.

La mujer con paciencia hace que te sientes en la silla de nuevo y pide ayuda a sus compañeras que te traen una pastilla que no te hará nada, porque es muy suave y has entrenado a tu cuerpo para cosas más potentes.

Te dejan ahí durante un momento y viene el médico de la planta. El tipo que te cae fatal te dice que es normal que eso pase, que es buena señal y un montón de cosas que no entiendes para nada. Solo te quedas con el hecho de que es posible que se despierte, y decides que te vas a quedar allí. Si se despierta quieres estar a su lado, no puedes no estar. Así que te encoges como puedes en esa silla y te quedas quieto, mirando como sigue dormida, como si esos parpadeos no hubieran sucedido, igual que antes. Tiene que despertarse, tarde o temprano tiene que hacerlo.


End file.
